


first snow

by roymustaangs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted son Naruto, Discord: Umino Hours, Gen, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, first snow, parental iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustaangs/pseuds/roymustaangs
Summary: Naruto doesn't remember seeing snow and as such, freaks out like any normal five-year-old. Iruka is just amused at it all.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	first snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ninth Winter Bingo contribution for the closed Umino Hours discord event! I hope you all enjoy the fluff!

“Dad!” Naruto shouted from where he stood at the window. His little nose just barely came up over the windowsill as he looked outside. 

“What’s up?” Iruka asked, going to his adopted son. White snow fell from the sky softly, as if it was being lazy. As if it had nowhere else to be, which Iruka guessed was true. Naruto was still little, just barely five years old, which meant that this would be the first snow he’d really remember. And Iruka was ready for some fun in the snow. 

“What’s that white stuff!” Naruto shouted, pointing at the sky. The snow was just starting to stick, little tufts of white pillowing on top of the houses below their apartment and on their balcony. 

“That’s snow, silly,” Iruka said, scooping Naruto up in his arms and rubbing their noses together. “You wanna go outside?” 

“Yeah! Yeah!” Naruto exclaimed, squirming in Iruka’s arms. Iruka laughed, letting him down. 

“Okay, we need to get some snow pants on. And a nice thick coat,” he said, following the five-year-old into his bedroom. Iruka watched as Naruto picked out his thick snow pants from the rest of his clothes, surprised at how smart he was. He was constantly in awe of his son, of how intelligent and self-assured he was. Iruka leaned against the door frame, watching as Naruto tugged the pants over his squat little legs, huffing and puffing the whole time. 

“Done!” Naruto said, beaming up at his dad. “Let’s go, let’s go!”

Iruka laughed, picking him up and carrying him to the door where their winter coats hung on the coat rack. “Here we go,” he said, pulling Naruto’s orange coat over his arms and grabbing his white and pink hat from the top of the rack and tugging it over his little ears. “Can you get your shoes on?” 

Naruto nodded emphatically, and Iruka smiled, putting him back down. While Naruto tugged his boots on, he got his own shoes and coat on. “All right, let’s go, let’s go,” Naruto said, pulling at Iruka’s hand and trying to reach for the door handle. 

“You got it, kiddo,” Iruka said, unable to keep from laughing as he led Naruto outside. The wonder on Naruto’s face was worth everything in the world. All the trouble he’d gone to in order to adopt the baby on his own, being so young himself. Everyone had told him he was crazy, that he’d regret it, but moments like these made it all seem worthwhile. He watched as Naruto ran around in circles, grinning like his usual perky five-year-old self as he tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue. “Be careful.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Naruto said, putting his hands on his hips and sticking his tongue out at Iruka. Iruka shook his head, rolling his eyes a little as he watched Naruto slip and fall. But Naruto didn’t cry, he just hopped back up, running around some more as the snow started to fall harder. 

“Okay, I think we need to go back inside. I’m getting cold,” Iruka said, exaggerating a shiver as he pulled Naruto into his arms. 

“No, no!” 

“We go inside now, and then tomorrow once it’s all done, we’ll come back out and make a snowman. Deal?” Iruka asked, looking at him. Naruto thought about it, his little lips pouting out as he did. 

“Deal,” he said, nodding with a bright grin on his face. Iruka took him back inside and they made hot cocoa together. And later, when Naruto was down in bed for the night, Iruka stood at the door with a mug of tea in his hand, just watching him sleep for a moment. 

Yes, moments like this made everything worthwhile. 


End file.
